starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Endor/Leyendas
Endor también conocido como la Luna Santuario, Luna de Endor o la Luna Boscosa, era una pequeña luna boscosas que orbitaba el gigante gaseoso Endor y era la luna más lejana de todas. Considerado como un mundo encantado, Endor era reconocido por ser el hogar de los Ewoks, y por ser el lugar donde se libró la Batalla de Endor, que trajo como resultado la caída del Imperio y la primera muerte del Emperador Palpatine. Debido a su proximidad con las inhospitalarias Regiones Desconocidas, Endor fue un mundo relativamente tranquilo hasta este último evento. Endor también era conocido por tener una gran cantidad de especies inteligentes. Esto se debía al gran número de naufragios que experimento Endor; por lo que fue comparado como una “isla desierta” en el espacio. Características geográficas Geología El manto terrestre de la luna consistía en gran parte de diorita y feldespato, aunque Endor era un planetoide volcánicamente activo con varios lugares calientes. Terreno y clima El terreno de Endor estaba cubierto en gran parte por bosques de pino y de secoya. Sin embargo, la Luna Boscosa también contaba con vastos desiertos y llanuras de hierba, pequeños océanos, lagos aislados y codilleras. La baja inclinación axial de la luna y la órbita regular de su gigante gaseosos ayudaban a asegurar un clima cómodo. El clima de la Luna Santuario era templado y suave, con casquetes polares que regulaban el nivel de los mares. Entre la flora podemos encontrar árboles cambylictus y otras plantas, las cuales contaban con muchos tipos de frutas, entre ellas la baya de grava. Endor era la segunda luna que orbitaba el gigante gaseoso. Fauna Inteligentes thumb|left|Ewoks atacando a un [[gorax.]] La Luna Boscosa era el hogar de los Ewoks, famosos por ayudar a derrotar al Imperio en la Batalla de Endor. Las otras cuatro especies nativas inteligentes eran los altos y tímidos Yuzzums, los roedores Teeks, los anfibios Gorphs, y los malvados y traicioneros primos genéticos de los Ewok, los Duloks. La luna contaba con otras especies ligeramente extrañas, como el Monte Pena o el Rey del Sol, o incluso de hadas como Wisties. Semi-inteligentes Entre las especies semi-inteligentes, se encontraban los wisties, los depredadores grass Trekkers y una criatura tipo planta conocida como guerrero dandelion. No inteligentes Estas son algunas de las criaturas nativas de la vida salvaje de Endor. Naufragios Además de las tres especies nativas inteligentes (ewoks, duloks y yuzzum), la luna estaba habitada por muchas razas supervivientes de naufragios: Historia Pre-Imperial Alrededor del 3.645 ABY, un distribuidor de especies del mercado negro afirmó que su producto, una flor rara, provenía de un laboratorio biológico secreto de la República en la luna. La historia de la luna estaba siendo constantemente modelada por naves estelares que se estrellaban contra el satélite, introduciendo nuevas especies y tecnología que debían ser integradas a la política local y el ecosistema. Los choques conocidos incluyeron al Temblor Sordo antes del 1.100 ABY (introduciendo a Phlogs y Gorax), un arsenal de la acuarela del Cazador de estrellas en aproximadamente el 800 ABY (introduciendo a los Gupins, Teeks y a la cabra de árbol), la Empresa Libre en el 130 ABY (introduciendo a Jindas y Tulgahs), una nave robada en el 100 ABY (introduciendo a los merodeadores sanyassanos y a la bruja Charal), la nave estelar de Noa Briqualon en el 26 ABY (llevando a Noa Briqualon y Salak Weet) y el crucero estelar de la familia Towani en 3 DBY (llevando a Cindel Towani y su familia). Endor estaba designada como reserva natural protegida durante el régimen de la República Galáctica, dándole el nombre de la Luna Santuario. Pocos pilotos espaciales oyeron algo alguna vez de Endor, y mucho menos visitaron la luna. De aquellos que lo hicieron, habían dos tipos: aquellos que continuaron con su camino, ya que no querían malgastar su tiempo en una insignificante luna y aquellos otros que acabaron estrellándose en sus bosques debido a las anomalías estelares de aquella zona, tales como el agujero negro Puerta Endor. Estos viajeros se vieron obligados a buscar comida y a asentarse junto con los nativos. Al desaparecer las naves de la región, la luna de Endor se ganó la reputación de “isla desierta en el espacio”. Y normalmente se procuraba mantenerse lejos de ella. La luna albergó un puesto de avanzada Ffib antes de las Guerras Clon. Durante las Guerras Clon, el planeta fue visitado por un grupo de reconocimiento liderado por Aayla Secura y el Comandante Bly, el cual buscaba una base separatista. Inspección Imperial thumb|left|200px|El planeta [[Endor (planeta)/Leyendas|Endor visto desde la luna del bosque.]] Cuando miles de equipos de sondeo fueron enviados por el Emperador para explorar lugares en donde establecer el lugar de construcción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, Endor fue uno de los lugares candidatos. La Luna del Bosque reunía los estrictos requerimientos demandados por nada menos que Darth Vader: el lugar debía ser remoto, y debía de tener una biosfera capaz de soportar la vida humana. La situación de Endor era bastante ventajosa; el Sector Moddell estaba lejos de la mayoría de los puestos fronterizos imperiales. Lord Vader pensó que la rebelión no esperaría que la nueva base estuviera escondida tan lejos del trono del Emperador. La primera expedición de exploración imperial, Equipo de Investigación IX3244-B, estuvo dirigida por el Capitán Toss, quien recomendó la luna de Endor incluso antes de que su equipo hubiese explorado su superficie. Los nativos ewoks hicieron a su equipo deambular dando vueltas en círculo y el Teniente Kiviett recomendó que debían ser estudiados más a fondo. Él percibió que tenían el potencial para ser una amenaza para la nueva base. Sin embargo, Toss, buscando el reconocimiento por descubrir el lugar para la construcción de la nueva Estrella de la Muerte ignoró su recelo. La falta de detalles en el informe de Toss, disgustó al Emperador, quien autorizó el despliegue de una segunda expedición de exploración bajo las órdenes de Pfilbee Jhorn. Su equipo, estudió a los ewoks y también descubrió a otras especies, tales como los teeks, goraxes, yuzzums y la colonia Sanyassan. Al final, solamente Pfilbee y otros dos sobrevivieron a la misión y salieron del mundo. thumb|Un típico [[Ewok/Leyendas|Ewok.]] Los “inofensivos” ewoks que fueron encontrados por el primer equipo, no pasaron desapercibidos por otros en la jerarquía imperial. El Dr. Raygar, un sirviente del Emperador, creía que aquellos ewoks custodiaban un poderoso artefacto que había estado buscando: el Solestelar. Aunque en un principio él pretendía ofrecer el Solestelar al Emperador Palpatine, Raygar cayó en la cuenta de que con semejante artefacto tan poderoso en sus manos, podría derrocar a Palpatine y gobernar la galaxia el mismo. Él usó el Solestelar para construir un arma devastadora. El plan acabó fatal para Raygar, ya que los ewoks abordaron su nave, robaron el Solestelar y escaparon de vuelta a Endor. El Almirante Kazz, quien nunca creyó en el poder del Solestelar como para empezar a utilizarlo, arrestó a Raygar por traición. El que podría haber sido Emperador, fue arrastrado mientras pateaba y gritaba hacía la nave del Emperador para su ejecución. Palpatine, por su parte, tenía curiosidad por saber más acerca de la Luna del Bosque. En retrospectiva, construir una importante instalación secreta en un planetoide rebosante de vida inteligente podía no haber sido la decisión más inteligente que hiciera el Imperio. Existían una docena de formas de vida inteligente en Endor, aunque solo un pequeño porcentaje no eran ewoks y muchas de estas especies se podían haber originado en otros mundos. La maniobra era realmente intencionada por parte de Palpatine: situando el lugar de construcción sobre una Luna Santuario protegida, obligó a la Alianza a atacar un objetivo desoladoramente conmovedor. Pero al final, por supuesto, la insidiosa naturaleza del Emperador probó ser su ruina: sin la [[ewok|''"fauna salvaje"]] que él amenazó, los Rebeldes nunca hubieran ganado la Batalla de Endor. El Imperio estableció un puesto de avanzada en la Luna Santuario y fue desde allí donde se realizaron las operaciones para preparar el lugar de construcción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Cuando llegaron los equipos imperiales para levantar el complejo del escudo deflector y otras instalaciones aledañas, descubrieron al Capitán de la Alianza Junas Turner que había llegado a la luna para localizar la nueva Estrella de la Muerte. Fue apresado y enviado a la estación prisión automatizada Balis-Baurgh, junto con un ewok llamado Grael. Más tarde conseguirían escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde para informar a la Rebelión de la amenaza. Aunque el Solestelar estaba de nuevo de vuelta y bien protegido en la aldea del Árbol Brillante, su poder no había impedido a Raygar robarlo, así que los ewoks evitaron a los imperiales tanto como pudieron. Despreciaron los crímenes contra la naturaleza perpetuados por la construcción de equipos para el complejo del generador, pero no vieron la manera de hacer frente contra aquellos poderosos seres, particularmente Darth Vader, quien eliminó a varios ewoks con una onda de fuego. Su actitud cambió cuando Wicket Wystri Warrick descubrió a un AT-ST cayendo por los acantilados Yawari. Esto probó a los patriarcas de las tribus que los invasores tenían un punto débil. Con la recomendación de Wicket, las trampas ya existentes para los gigantescos gorax fueron modificadas para combatir a los imperiales. Batalla de Endor 250px|left|thumb|[[Batalla de Endor/Leyendas|Batalla de Endor.]] Conforme la Guerra Civil Galáctica iba llegando a su fin hacía los años 3—4 DBY, el equipo de ataque de la Alianza Rebelde, dirigido por Dash Rendar y Luke Skywalker, consiguió información del carguero ''Suprosa en Kothlis, que confirmaba la existencia de una segunda Estrella de la Muerte, que estaba siendo construida en la luna de Endor. No se dieron cuenta entonces, pero fue el Emperador Palpatine quien a propósito, había permitido que se filtraran los planos, para que así los rebeldes fueran atraídos hacía la trampa. La flota Rebelde se preparó cerca de Sullust estando dirigida por Mon Mothma. Ella y el Almirante Ackbar informaron a los exhaustos luchadores por la libertad, que el Emperador en persona estaría a bordo de la estación, enfatizando más aun, la necesidad de ganar la batalla que conllevaría el fin de la guerra. Toda la operación estaba orquestada para coordinar la flota Rebelde, dirigida por el Almirante Ackbar y una sustancial flota de cazas estelares, dirigidos por Lando Calrissian para llegar a Endor a través del hiperespacio y asaltar a una desprotegida e incompleta Estrella de la Muerte. Un comando sería enviado en primer lugar en una operación clandestina para desactivar el ¡generador¡ y proyector del escudo deflector, asentado en la luna de Endor. [[Archivo:Tyridium bosques.jpg|250px|right|thumb|La lanzadera Tyridium llega a Endor]] El comando, dirigido por Han Solo, la Princesa Leia, Chewbacca y Luke Skywalker, usó la lanzadera imperial robada Tydirium para burlar las defensas imperiales y aterrizar en la luna. Una vez allí y después de una persecución en moto deslizadores, la desaparición de Leia y otras confusiones, el comando cayó en una primitiva trampa colocada por la principal especie indígena, los ewoks. Al principio vieron a C-3PO como una deidad, y prepararon un ritual de sacrificio de todo el equipo como ofrenda al droide. Pero los Rebeldes fueron liberados muy prontamente gracias a los poderes de la Fuerza de Luke Skywalker, que junto con la ayuda de C-3PO sirvieron para engañar a los ewoks haciéndoles creer que el droide poseía poderes mágicos y que los usaría contra ellos si no liberaban a sus amigos. Después de todo, C-3PO cautivó a los ewoks narrándoles un épico relato sobre los eventos más importantes previos a su llegada a la Luna del Bosque. Los ewoks, entonces introdujeron a los Rebeldes a su tribu con gran entusiasmo, fortaleciendo los cimientos en su cooperación contra los imperiales en la inminente batalla, en la cual, los ewoks desempeñaron una participación crucial. 250px|left|thumb|[[C-3PO/Leyendas|C-3PO es llevado por los ewoks como si fuese una especie de dios.]] La flota Rebelde saltó hacía el sistema, preparándose para el asalto de la Estrella de la Muerte. Con el escudo todavía activo, la masiva flota Imperial apareció por sorpresa por la retaguardía, encerrando a los Rebeldes entre ellos y el escudo, y la batalla comenzó. Luke, había permitido voluntariamente ser capturado por los imperiales para encontrarse con Darth Vader, con la esperanza de hacerle volver al lado luminoso y eran vigilados desde la torre del Emperador en la Estrella de la Muerte, mientras la trampa de Palpatine se iba preparando. Abajo en la luna, Han Solo y su comando fueron capturados. La situación se volvió bastante fea mientras el escudo seguía en pie y Ackbar ordenó la única cosa que su flota podía hacer: atacar a la flota Imperial. Pero las cosas cambiaron. Los ewoks, gracias a una improvisada acción de distracción, atacaron a las tropas de tierra y el comando Rebelde ganó ventaja en medio de la confusión. A pesar de los contratiempos anteriores, los ewoks y los comandos derrotaron al Imperio mediante tácticas bélicas, pero la presencia de los ewoks era el catalizador preciso. En el espacio, la flota Rebelde triunfó contra todo pronóstico en su ataque contra la flota Imperial. Varios cruceros, incluyendo el Super Destructor Estelar Ejecutor, cayeron ante el fuego de la flota Rebelde. El equipo de Solo finalmente destruyó el generador del escudo deflector; Lando Calrissian, Tycho Celchu Wedge Antilles y un puñado de pilotos descendieron hacía las entrañas de la ahora desprotegida estación de combate para destruir su núcleo; y Luke Skywalker, quien fue testigo de cómo Anakin Skywalker se redimió a si mismo del espíritu de Darth Vader y de cómo mató al Emperador Palpatine, escapó por poco con el ya agonizante Anakin Skywalker. Fue un día victorioso para la Alianza Rebelde. En seguida, especies de toda la galaxia, desde Tatooine hasta Coruscant lo celebrarían y al cabo del tiempo, la Alianza Rebelde evolucionaría hasta convertirse en la Nueva República Galáctica. Invasión Nagai La paz no permaneció mucho tiempo en Endor, debido a las tácticas expansionistas de los Nagai. Los Nagai eran una raza alienígena de las Regiones Desconocidas y se habían encontrado con la Alianza de Planetas Libres en varias ocasiones, pero éstas eran solo misiones menores para sentar las bases para su invasión de la galaxia. En el 4 DBY hicieron su gran ataque contra Endor, para golpear a la Alianza en su corazón y marcar el inicio de un nuevo conflicto. Los Nagai fueron ayudados por las fuerzas Imperiales de Lumiya y se acercaron a la victoria, pero las acciones heroicas de Luke Skywalker y Lando Calrissian ayudaron a salvar el día y traer la victoria a la Alianza. Sin embargo, fue una victoria hueca, ya que le había costado a la Alianza muchas bajas y había comenzado un nuevo conflicto galáctico que amenazaba todo lo que la Alianza había ganado. Turismo Endor vio un uso limitado como un destino turístico de las agencias de viajes como Galaxy Tours y Star Tours. Inmediatamente después de la Batalla de Endor, algunas empresas de turismo trataron de sacar provecho de repente de la luna boscosa. Viajes que ofrecían la agencia de viajes Star Tours se reunieron con una serie de contratiempos antes de que la empresa se viera obligada a la quiebra. El interés en la luna se redujo en los últimos años, hasta que sólo un pequeño número de puestos de comercio se mantuvo. Crisis del Gran Almirante Thrawn Después de la Segunda Batalla de Endor, el planeta fue abandonado en su mayoría solo por la Nueva República y las fuerzas Imperiales, ya que cambiaron su enfoque a otras batallas y áreas de contención. Cinco años después de la Batalla de Endor, Leia Organa Solo eligió Endor como el lugar para su cita con Khabarakh. Cuando Khabarakh llegó, Leia dejó el Halcón Milenario en la órbita de Endor mientras viajaba con Khabarakh a Honoghr. Algún tiempo después, el Gran Almirante Thrawn llegó a Endor y le pidió al Halcón que le permitiera abordar. Mientras que en Endor, Thrawn se reunía con Mara Jade, y después de prometer condiciones muy favorables a cambio de la ubicación de la Flota Katana, la siguió y pudo capturar brevemente a Talon Karrde. Incluso después de cinco años, los individuos sensibles a la Fuerza eran todavía capaces de sentir la interrupción de la Fuerza causada por la primera muerte del Emperador Palpatine, particularmente cuando las naves pasaban por el lugar donde explotó la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. Mientras que en Endor, tanto Leia Organa Solo como Mara Jade sintieron evidencia de la muerte del Emperador, que Mara Jade calificó como no muy agradable. Estudios de la Universidad de Sanbra En el 12 DBY, los biólogos de la Universidad de Sanbra estudiaron y catalogaron las muchas formas de vida indígenas y no indígenas de Endor, para determinar cómo vivían juntas. El estudio fue encabezo por el Profesor Mankuskett. El profesor se centró en los Jindas, Gupins, Duloks, Phlogs, Grass Trekkers, Makants, los guerreros dandelion, las cabras de los árboles y los Wisties. Se esperaba que el estudio corrigiera las deficiencias de las encuestas incompletas realizadas por los soldados de los escuadrones Imperiales antes de la Batalla de Endor. Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica thumb|left|180px|Otra vista de Endor. En el 40 DBY, un conflicto entre la Alianza Galáctica y Corellia explotó en una guerra a gran escala. Jacen Solo cayó al lado oscuro de la Fuerza y tomó el nombre de Darth Caedus. Cuando Caedus engañó a Ben Skywalker para que matara al ex Jefe de Estado de la Alianza Galáctica Cal Omas, los Jedi retiraron su apoyo, a pesar de que Caedus había tomado a los estudiantes del Praxeum Jedi de Ossus como rehenes. Después de que los Jedi vencieran a Caedus en el ataque que lanzo contra Kashyyyk, los Jedi se trasladaron a Endor. Los Jedis se instalaron en las antiguas instalaciones Imperiales que aún estaban en Endor. Muchos de sus cazas InvisiblesX estaban ocultos en áreas donde los escombros de la explosión de la Estrella de la Muerte II habían creado zonas de quemadura en la superficie de Endor. Los jóvenes sobrevivientes rescatados de Ossus estaban escondidos en una serie de cavernas de Endor, para protegerlos de Darth Caedus mientras que muchos de los Jedi más antiguos y sus aliados, se movían para oponerse activamente a Lord Caedus. Tenel Ka viajó a Endor poco después de que Caedus secuestrara a Allana de su madre, y se reunió con el Gran Maestro Luke Skywalker. Luke le informó a Tenel Ka que la Orden Jedi ayudaría a rescatar a su hija del Anakin Solo. El General Tycho Celchu viajó más tarde a Endor con la Capitana Syal Antilles para transmitirle una solicitud oficial del gobierno de la Alianza Galáctica a la Nueva Orden Jedi para que volvieran al servicio de la Alianza Galáctica. A pesar de que se creía que la petición era de la Almirante Cha Niathal, o al menos de las facciones de la Alianza Galáctica leales a ella, Luke rechazó la oferta ya que no podía dejar a la Orden a la merced de Darth Caedus. Al darse cuenta de que el General Celchu reportaría la ubicación de la base Jedi a sus superiores y que Darth Caedus tarde o temprano se enteraría de dónde estaban los Jedi, Luke decidió que los Jedi dejarían Endor antes de que Caedus pudiera actuar contra los Jedi. Antes de que los Jedi abandonaran la base en Endor para trasladarse a las Nieblas Transitorias, Ben Skywalker se reunió con su tía Leia Organa Solo y su prima Jaina Solo para hablar sobre su convicción de que Alema Rar no había sido responsable de la muerte de su madre y les mostró una grabación que demostró que Jacen la había matado. Detrás de escena Con tres películas, una completa serie de televisión y una serie de cómics en torno a la Luna del Bosque, Endor es sin duda el único mundo más documentado del universo de Star Wars junto con sus lugares y especies. El planeta Endor nunca fue visible en ninguna de las escenas de ''El Retorno del Jedi'' en las que aparecía la Luna del Bosque, un hecho que en la novelización se explica afirmando que el planeta fue destruido tiempo atrás y que la luna orbita ahora a su estrella en una órbita planetaria independiente. 250px|right|thumb|Cazas TIE y Destructores Imperiales sobre la Luna de Endor. Pero, también se debería notar que en dos de las escenas espaciales de ''El Retorno del Jedi'', se puede ver un planeta en el fondo, en las cercanías de la Luna del Bosque. Otra escena muestra varios TIE en dirección hacía la Estrella de la Muerte (a cámara) con varios Destructores Estelares en el fondo en donde se puede ver el planeta rosado. Esto, junto con el hecho de que una luna sin planeta debería ser definida como un planeta de propio derecho, ha producido que algunos aficionados especulen que el planeta rosado es de hecho Endor y que la novela está equivocada. Además, un gran astro, probablemente el planeta Endor, puede verse en el cielo durante algunas escenas de dos telefilmes Ewok (Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure y Ewoks: The Battle for Endor), aunque este no se parece exactamente al planeta visto en el ''El Retorno del Jedi''. Star Wars Battlefront 2 muestra el planeta Endor como un gran planeta azul, seguramente un gigante gaseoso. Algunos aficionados con conocimientos de física han llegado a la conclusión de que si la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte II hubiera ocurrido realmente tal y como se muestra en la película, la luna habría quedado inhabitable. Esto es conocido como el Holocausto de Endor. Todavía existen muchas especulaciones sobre este asunto, aunque se han sugerido varias soluciones, tales como la instalación por parte de la Rebelión de grandes generadores de escudos para proteger a la luna de la lluvia radioactiva. El lugar real para el rodaje de Endor es el Redwood Nacional Park en California. Orígenes *Los primeros borradores de ''El Retorno del Jedi'' nombraron a la Luna del Bosque como Luna Verde y más tarde Jus-Endor. En un principio, la Luna Verde orbitaba a Had Abbadon—ahora conocido como Coruscant—junto con dos Estrellas de la Muerte en construcción. *”Endor” es el nombre en hebreo para la antigua ciudad Canaan mencionada en la Biblia, en donde una gran victoria fue ganada por Deborah y Barak sobre Sisera y Jabín, bastante distinta de la victoria que fue ganada por la Rebelión y los ewoks sobre las tropas imperiales. Otros planetas del sistema Endor tienen nombres similares (Dor y Megiddo) así como la estrella del sistema (Ibleam). *Algunos aficionados creen que se llamo así por el Endor de J. R. R. Tolkien, el nombre de la Tierra Media, en el lenguaje ficticio de los elfos, quenya. Estos aficionados también creen que es probable una alusión a la similitud entre los ewoks y los hobbits, o entre el alto follaje de la luna y la hoja de Lothlórien. Apariciones *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''The Ewok Who Was Afraid: An Ewok Adventure'' *''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' *''The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise'' *''Three Cheers for Kneesaa!: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Ewoks' Hang-Gliding Adventure'' *''Wicket Goes Fishing: An Ewok Adventure'' *''What They Called Me'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1'' *''Ewoks 1: The Rainbow Bridge'' *''Ewoks 2: Rites of Power'' *''Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger'' *''Ewoks 4: Valley of Evil'' *''Ewoks 5: The Terrible Machine'' *''Wicket Finds a Way: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Ewoks 6: The Ice Demon'' *''Ewoks 7: The Perilous Laughing Spell'' *''Ewoks 8: Eye of the Kreegon'' *''Ewoks 9: The Underwater Kingdom'' *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Ewoks 11: The Incredible Shrinking Princess'' *''Ewoks 12: The Thorn Monster'' *''Ewoks 13: The Black Cavern'' *''Ewoks 14: King for a Day'' *''Chief Chirpa Kidnapped!'' *''Return of the Great One!'' *''The Ice Princess!'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Vader Adrift'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela juvenil)'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 3'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Lucky'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 4: The Rebel Opposition, Part 4'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Star Tours'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Marooned'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Starter's Tale'' * *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Crossroads'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Crisis of Faith'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' * *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' * *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Star by Star'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Omen'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas thumb|Vista de la Luna Santuario. *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' * *''Return of the Ewok'' * * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio'' *''Free Memory'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' * Fuentes * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * * *''Vader: The Ultimate Guide'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * }} Veáse también *Endor (planeta) *Batalla de Endor Categoría:Lugares de Endor Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Lunas del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas con atmósfera Tipo I